


Despicable

by lincschan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chanho - Freeform, Food Poisoning?, How Do I Tag, I Had To, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Short One Shot, bad binsung :<, bangchan and minho are serial killers, banginho, chan is just capable of doing things because he loves minho, felix is getting cheated by changbin with jisung, minchan rise, minho has schizophrenia, my brain is weird sometimes, okay?, partners in crime minchan is my shit, saw a prompt, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincschan/pseuds/lincschan
Summary: Their guests started to cough violently.Minho gasped, "oh, dear, you didn't poison the food again, did you?"
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Despicable

The house was quiet as the warm sun ray passed through the glass windows. Soonie, Doongie and Dori lay across the carpeted floor of the living room, while Berry was under the dining table. Minho was on the couch, reading an English book that Chan brought from his homecountry and said that reading was the fastest and easiest way of learning the language.

Chan was at the kitchen, preparing food for dinner. His white button up shirt crumpled under the baby blue apron, that had a cat paw in the middle, he had on while he busied himself by grilling strips of pork.

The others were going to join them later, so he cooked as much food.

When the sun started to hide beyond the horizon, Chan was already tidying up the dining table and put out the plates and eating utensils. He placed the dishes in separate containets and put them on the table, steamy and mouthwatering.

Minho was on the 6th chapter of the book he had been reading when the doorbell rang. Putting the book aside, he scampered his way to the door. Eager to meet his friends.

With a curled up smile, he opened his arms to welcome them in. Jisung, being the closest to Minho, jumped inside the older's arms and hugged back, too tightly.

"Sung, I can't breathe," grumbled Minho which Jisung obliged by letting him go with a sheepish grin.

"Someone's acting as if we've never met weeks ago," teased Changbin whilst Jisung rolling his eyes at him as he proceeded to the dining room. The short male came up and hugged Minho, "nice to see you're doing great with Chan hyung."

"Yeah, well," Minho grinned, pulling back. "Chan's a great guy, I don't what I'd do without him."

Changbin smiled, then shoved the older playfully by the arm and said, "come on, now, I'm too hungry to be all sappy."

Minho laughed wholeheartedly and led Changbin to the dining room, where Chan and Jisung were already chatting lively with each other. He swore he heard Jisung said something about a job offer from a big music company. He knew it wasn't the best topic to talk about for Chan when he never got the chance to actually focus on his music career since he had to take care of Minho.

In which, Minho really felt bad about and also grateful, because no matter what, Chan stood by with him—for better and for worse.

"Where is Felix, Changbin? I thought he's coming with you, guys," asked Chan the moment Changbin settled beside Jisung, just across the couple.

"Oh, he got caught in a traffic jam, but he will be here," Changbin replied whilst eyeing the dishes displayed in front of him. He looked up at Chan and said, "still a good cook, I see."

Chan shrugged, "someone has to, Minho is such a big eater."

"I am not," Minho pouted and the Australian chuckled, pinching his cheeks. Their two friends from the other side of the table grew impatient of the couple's sappy-ness.

"You guys go mushy and all, I'm just going to eat," said Jisung. He extended his arms to reach for the grilled pork strips (or so he thought), picked two strips up with his chopsticks and put them down on his plate. He crouched down slightly to sniff his food, taking in the pleasant smell.

Changbin followed suit by reaching for the tofu stew. He took the ladle in his fingers and brought it to pour the stew in his bowl. Putting the ladle back, he used his chopsticks to get stir-fried noodles for both himself and Jisung. "Want some?" he asked.

"Sure," said Jisung as he let Changbin put the dish on his plate. Heat crept up his chubby cheeks when Changbin moved too close to him.

Chan and Minho just watched intently.

When Changbin took a sip from his stew, with the liquid travelling down his throat and to his gut, his chair seemed to sway under him. But he ignored it and perked up at Chan with a nervous smile, "i-it's good."

His stomach churned uncomfortably as he tried to push the feeling away. His head was already spinning. He moved a hand up to his temples and massaged them to chase the dizziness away.

"Are you okay?" Jisung asked and brought his hands on Changbin's waist, held him tightly in the area.

"I'm—shit—I'm f-fine," Changbin started to stutter. His foot got caught in the table's leg and he fell down on the floor. Jisung stood up, his chair creating a screeching sound against the floor as he pushed it backwards.

Chan and Minho just watched intently.

"Hyung, get me some water," requested Jisung as he helped Changbin up. Just then, he began to cough. There was nothing blocking his airways—no phlegm, no saliva. He settled Changbin on his chair and Jisung went down on his. Chan arrived with two glasses of water.

"Here," the Australian offered the two glasses and sat back, beside Minho.

Jisung would have brought the lid to Changbin's lips, but he was suffering himself. He drank all the contents in one go. The water forming a lump in his throat before he could swallow it completely.z

But instead of breathing in relief, he coughed—violently this time. Blood spurted past his lips and dirtied the food and tablecloth. His mouth tasted like rust, he was trying to open his mouth and glanced up at the two, "h-hyung, please help—"

When he met Minho's eyes, he knew they were behind this.

Minho gasped, "oh, dear, you didn't poison the food again, did you?"

Jisung turned his attention to Changbin, who was already passed out on his chair and hoped he wasn't dead yet. He brought his hands against his mouth and glared at the couple'a direction, "what the hell did you do?"

Chan and Minho just watched intently. They never bothered to answer and let Jisung cough up more thick, red liquid onto his plate.

Chan rose from his seat and walked toward Jisung's side. A smile made its way across his plump lips when he settled beside his half-conscious friend, "don't worry, Sung, you'll be delicious after this."

Felix stood by the door. He already had pressed the doorbell for the 2nd time yet no one was still answering which made him feel anxious. With trembling hands, he pressed the button again. This time, finally, Minho answered.

"Hyung!" He greeted in his overly cheerful tone and wrapped Minho in a hug.

"I can't breathe, Lix," the older gasped for air when Felix let him go with a small sorry. Minho smiled, the one that had the corners of his lips curled up and led the younger to the dining room.

Chan came with sizzling hot barbeque. He placed it down on the table and sat beside Minho.

"Bulgogi? You guys know how much I love it!"

"Of course, we're bestfriends," was all Chan said as Felix feasted with the dishes. Minho held a glass up on his lips and drank the content. As he brought it down, his lips were red—too red that it sent a very unsettling feeling inside Felix as he looked up.

"Uh, where are the others?" He asked, determined to distract himself from what was going in inside his head. Chan and Minho spared a glance to each other, both with confused looks.

"What are you talking about, Lix? You're eating them."

Felix dropped his chopsticks and began to choke on his food. He quickly grabbed a glass and poured water from the pitcher. Once he was breathing fine again, he sneered at the two, "what? You're insane!"

"Well, you did tell us to get rid of them both," Minho stated calmly, fingers rimming the glass's lid. "Changbin cheated on you with Jisung, am I right?"

"Yes, but I did not expect this is your way of getting rid of them! This is just inhumane," Felix thundered continously, "and gross!"

Chan and Minho just watched him intently.

The younger Australian took a sharp intake of breath when he felt the air was getting too thin. Or was there no air going through his nose? 

He looked at the couple. There was no sign of wary in their faces. They were too nonchalant. Too calm. What was this about? Why wasn't he breathing? Why were Chan and Minho—

"H-Hyung—"

"Sleep tight, Felix," it was Minho's voice, Felix shouldn't be comfortable with it. "Doongie is hungry."

And everything turned pitch black.

**Author's Note:**

> so that's it.
> 
> i hate my head sometimes.
> 
> follow me on twitter, loves! @b4ngcult  
> and on wattpad! @yourschan


End file.
